


New family, who dis?

by sleepoverwork



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2019 edition) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Kinda, Pepper and Bruce both have really small parts, Post-Avengers (2012), Respect the pronouns my good dudes, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Trans Male Character, do not copy to another site, it's all subtle cause that's just who they are, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: For TSB: T3 - Email/chat formatThis is literally just crack guys.Just some email (and Stark texting) shenanigans.Set in about a week after battle of New York with the "original" six (because really Carol was the original original) as well as Pepper and Antonia Margaret Stark (aka Tony2 but dont call them that, they're just Toni.)AKAToni is bored and never learned how to do normal social interactions but that's okay cause the Avengers are a similar brand of weird.





	New family, who dis?

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks for [Char](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene), my lovey, for beta-ing this fic (and for loving me)
> 
> Quotes and inspiration from the magnificent [Toni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog), as well as, the brilliant, [Kitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh) (the quotes will be in the end so no spoilers here)

**From:** hotandspicy@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net; youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Thursday May 10, 2012 06:23 PM  
**Subject:** Change it back

I do not care who it was or who changes it back but one of you do it now.

Virginia “Pepper” Potts  
_She/Her/Hers_  
Stark Industries, CEO

 _“If my strength intimidates you, I hope you realize that’s a weakness of yours.”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Thursday May 10, 2012 06:24 PM  
**Subject:** TINY

You’re a cheap knock off, “I” am the original Tony.

Tony Stark  
_He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Chairman & Head of R&D  
Iron Man 

_"Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not."_  
_ _ _ 

**From:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**To:** hotandspicy@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Thursday May 10, 2012 06:24 PM  
**Subject:** Re: Change it back

Pepper, this wasn’t me. I swear on Thor’s hammer-  
Okay okay okay, not appropriate, I know.  
But you’ve got to believe me!

Tony Stark  
_He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Chairman of Stark Industries & Head of R&D

 _"Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not."_  
_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net; hotandspicy@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Thursday May 10, 2012 06:28 PM  
**Subject:** Re: Change it back

No.

This is who I am mom.

This is not a phase, okay!

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Thursday May 10, 2012 06:28 PM  
**Subject:** RE: TINY

Tony who?

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _ 

**From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; disasterman@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:00 AM  
**Subject:** Get big or get out

Be vwery vwery quiet. I’m hunting wabbits.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:00 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: TINY

Are you on something? What is wrong with you?!  
Aw, did a certain lil Capitan break your lil heart??????? 

Tony Stark  
_He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Chairman & Head of R&D  
Iron Man 

_"Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not."_  
_ _ _

**From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:01 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: TINY 

Why did you bring up Steve, hmmm? 

I mean it’s not like your wet dream from when you were 10 and filled with pre-teen hormones appeared in the flesh and then y’all stood so close to each other you kissed when the Helicarrier was attacked- OH WAIT.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

**_[Twin Trouble]_ **

**Tony:** Fuck you. You promised you would never bring that up.

 **Toni:** Technically you brought the good Captain up. Well I guess technically he brought you up.

 **Tony:** Oh you wanna play like that? May, 1998, our 28th birthday????? I’m sure Rhodey would be verrrrrry interested in who threw up all over his brand new ‘98 Toyota Supra AFTER YOU SLEPT WITH HIS CHILDHOOD CRUSH.

 **Toni:** I was drunk and you have no proof.

 **Tony:** Or do I?  
_ _ _

 **From:** nono-off@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Cc:** tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; disasterman@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:01 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Get big or get out

You have five minutes to change this before I find you, and I will find you.

Natalie Rushman/ Natasha Romanoff/ ???  
_Ask or Die_  
Stark Industries, The Widower

_ _ _

 **From:** thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; disasterman@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:01 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Get big or get out

WHAT HAS THIS RABBIT YOU SEEK DONE FRIEND ANTONIA

Prince Charming  
_Hot stuff/Beast Mode/Space-Man  
Ask me, I'll yell you._  
Stark Industries, The Hammer is my…

_ _ _

 **From:** disasterman@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Cc:** tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:01 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Get big or get out

Aw, email, no.

Clinton Francis Barton  
_Dude. Just ask, it ain’t hard._  
Stark Industries, Resident Dumpster Diver

_ _ _

 **From:** disasterman@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:03 AM  
**Subject:** Sup

What are the chances I can get mine changed to pizza dog?  
Also, Can I just get Clint Barton?  
Also also, He/Him/His? But, keep the line and add the pronouns?  
Please and thank you~  
*kissy face gif*

Clinton Francis Barton  
_Dude. Just ask, it ain’t hard._  
Stark Industries, Resident Dumpster Diver

_ _ _

 **From:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; disasterman@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:10 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Get big or get out

Dear Mx. Stark and fellow Avengers,

Mx. Stark, your AI is not letting me type “Miss” there and I do not know why but I also do not really wish to know.  
This is definitely a quote and I am going to be looking it up.  
I do not know why I have a Stark Industries official email, but I am trusting you are not abusing your power there to make more work for Ms. Potts.

Jarvis - I am sorry, I did not think about how it would seem to call you just an “AI” and not your name. Thank you for being so patience with me.

Thank you,

P.S. How do I change all of this below? Jarvis says it has been locked by you?

PRIVATE Steven “AMERICA” Rogers  
_Please ask._  
Stark Industries, Ice Cube's unknown grandfather

_ _ _

 **From:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Cc:** disasterman@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:15 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Get big or get out

Hello again Mx. Stark,

Jarvis has been a huge help - I see Mr. Stark is on this email thread (Jarvis said that is the right word?) Thank you for directing me to him.

He has informed me that I do not need to include everyone when replying but then adds everyone anyways… according to someone’s order (he will not tell me which Tony/i.)

Also, for Mx. Stark, I just want to take this moment and ask “Why are you like this?”

Thank you,

PRIVATE Steven “AMERICA” Rogers  
_Please ask._  
Stark Industries, Ice Cube's unknown grandfather

_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** pizzadog@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:15 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Sup

Sure.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**Cc:** tonywho@stark.industries.net;  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:15 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Get big or get out

Don’t know Stever, I think my dad didn’t love me enough as a child?

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:15 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Get big or get out

I say this with all my love tiny, but WHAT THE FUCK

Tony Stark  
_He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Chairman & Head of R&D  
Iron Man 

_"Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not."_  
_ _ _ 

**From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**Cc:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday May 11, 2012 12:15 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Get big or get out

I find solace in the fact he didn’t seem to like you much better Tonywho.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** pizzadog@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:16 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Sup

Rad

*trans pride flag gif*  
*dog gif*  
*cute dog gif*  
*all dogs are cute dogs gif*

Clint Barton  
_Dude. Just ask, it ain’t hard.  
He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Resident Dumpster Fire

_ _ _

**From:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:19 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Get big or get out 

Not to be rude but is there a reason I am in this conversation? This seems personal.

Thank you,

P.S. Seriously? Can we please change my signature?

PRIVATE Steven “AMERICA” Rogers  
_Please ask._  
Stark Industries, Ice Cube's unknown grandfather

_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:19 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Get big or get out

We have daddy issues and you were our daddy’s issue. Keep up sugar tits.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:19 AM  
**Subject:** I did not start this but I am ending it

Goodbye foul demon. 

Natalie, they're in the lab on the 43rd floor.

Tony Stark  
_He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Chairman & Head of R&D  
Iron Man

 _"Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not."_  
_ _ _

 **From:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:22 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Get big or get out

I do not like that name.

PRIVATE Steven “AMERICA” Rogers  
_Please ask._  
Stark Industries, Ice Cube's unknown grandfather

_ _ _  
**From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:22 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE:RE: RE: RE: Get big or get out

Humblest apologies.  
Hey Cap, you’re single right? So is Tony. What a crazy happenstance.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

**_[Lame Tony]_ **

**Toni:** You can betray me but JARVIS loves me enough for all of us. Better sleep will both eyes open and your nightlight on full glow.

 **Tony:** HATE :dagger: :dagger: :dagger: :dagger:

 **Toni:** You get a part-time membership to a glorified sausage party and you think you’re hot shit?

 **Tony:** Yes, why, you jealous lil padawan? 

**Toni:** Completely, and while you have fun playing with balls, I’ll be getting shit done.  
_ _ _

 **From:** mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:30 AM  
**Subject:** Captain’s Orders

Dear Team,

Motion to kick Mx. Stark from the team?

Also, if anyone (besides either Starks, I do not trust anyone with that name besides Jarvis) can help me change my signature, that would be swell.

Thank you,

CAPTAIN  
PRIVATE Steven “AMERICA” Rogers  
_Please ask._  
Stark Industries, Ice Cube's unknown grandfather

_ _ _

 **From:** nono-off@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:30 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Captain’s orders

We won’t need this

Natalie Rushman/ Natasha Romanoff/ ???  
_Ask or Die_  
Stark Industries, The Widower

_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** nono-off@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:31 AM  
**Subject:** Hi

You scare me and I do not know if you are joking but in case you are, wanna watch Stardust with me?

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _  
**From:** nono-off@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:32 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Hi

…

I want the soft blanket and five favors that can be redeemed at anytime.

 

Natalie Rushman/ Natasha Romanoff/ ???  
_Ask or Die_  
Stark Industries, The Widower

_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** nono-off@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:32 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Hi

You’ve got it Red.

I also ordered faux Chinese food and I’ve got a 2008 California Red to be consumed.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _  
**From:** nono-off@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:33 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Hi

Congratulations Stark. You shall live to see another day. 

Scary Knife Lady  
_Ask or Die_  
Stark Industries, The Widower

_ _ _

**_[Lame Tony]_ **

**Toni:** Hey do you think if I ask Nat to step on me, she’ll do it?

 **Tony:** I hope she kills you slowly and painfully.

 **Toni:** Imma tell her my safeword is harder.

 **Tony:** Again. Hate you.

 **Toni:** How do you think your boyfriend is gonna eject me from the tower? 

**Toni:** *eyebrows wiggle*  
_ _ _

 **From:** pizzadog@stark.industries.net  
**To:** thunderbeau@stark.industries.net; youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:33 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Captian's Orders

*munching on popcorn intensely gif*  
*gratuitous dog gif*

Clint Barton  
_Dude. Just ask, it ain’t hard.  
He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Resident Dumpster Fire

_ _ _

 **From:** thunderbeau@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:34 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Captain's orders

I DO NOT THINK WE SHOULD ANGER OUR FRIEND ANTONIA. THEY ARE MIGHTY AND FIERCE.

Prince Charming  
_Hot stuff/Beast Mode/Space-Man  
Ask me, I will yell you._  
Stark Industries, The Hammer is my…

_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** thunderbeau@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:35 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: Captain's orders

Thor buddy, you’re making me blush.  
Defending my honor like this?  
I’m swooning.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:35 AM  
**Subject:** RE: RE: RE: Captain's orders

No one likes you Tiny.

Tony Stark  
_He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Chairman & Head of R&D  
Iron Man 

_"Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not."_  
_ _ _

 **From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** thunderbeau@stark.industries.net; tonywho@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:36 AM  
**Subject:** RE: I didn't start this but I'm ending it

hey hey hey hey tony, loving brother of mine, I have something to tell you.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  
_ _ _

 **From:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**To:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:36 AM  
**Subject:** Automatic reply: I'm off saving the world

Don't call me I'll call you.  
Seriously, don't call me.

Tony Stark  
_He/Him/His_  
Stark Industries, Chairman & Head of R&D  
Iron Man 

_"Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not." _  
_ _ _  
__

__**From:** youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 12:37 AM  
**Subject:** RE: Automatic reply: I'm off saving the world__

Caution: Don't tell me what to do... 

I react with violence.

Antonia Margaret Stark  
_They/Them/Theirs_  
Stark Industries, CTO

 _“The only Toni you need to know”_  


_ _ _  
**From:** bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net  
**To:** tonywho@stark.industries.net; youknowwhoiam@stark.industries.net; pizzadog@stark.industries.net; nono-off@stark.industries.net; disasterman@stark.industries.net; bunnybooboo@stark.industries.net; thunderbeau@stark.industries.net; mrAMERICA@stark.industries.net; hotandspicy@stark.industries.net  
**Date:** Friday, May 11, 2012 9:19 AM  
**Subject:** Time Bomb

I hate this family. 

Brucie Boose  
_He/Him/They/Them_  
Stark Industries, Official Stark Arm Candy

 _"Not that kind of a doctor"_  
_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your favorite line or tidbit about the fic and/or check out my tumblr!
> 
> Thank you to my [WinterIron Discord Family](https://discord.gg/Ct49uF5)!!!!
> 
> Quotes borrowed:
> 
> "Before you reply to this email, think very hard about what you're going to say.  
> Now think about what I'm probably doing. Do I need a response? Probably not." - Tonia
> 
> "Don't call me I'll call you. Seriously, don't call me." - Kitteh
> 
> "Caution, Don't tell me what to do. I react with violence." - Tonia
> 
> “If my strength intimidates you, I hope you realize that’s a weakness of yours.” - The lovely [Rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg) found this one!


End file.
